The Moon Curses the Night
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: A one-shot about two species and a moonlit sky. Hope you like it. Warnings:blood, curses like a spell ... Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!bxr supernatural


**RFYLH: **I just reread this story and saw that it looked like crap. I liked the idea though….but this thing had tenses (past and present) all mixed up and I bet it still does. I tried to fix it but I bet its just more jumbled. Read on if you would like. It is bxr in a strange supernatural way.

The human looked pretty flustered. What a puppy, new at the game of war, fresh, and oh so delicious looking. I walked forward easily transitioning and pulling on a pair of pants. I walked out from my hiding place in the dark alley. The city was not much better than the alley having been long abandoned with just a few living here and there.

When I stepped out the boy uttered a sharp cry and jumped almost ten feet into the air. I snickered a bit to myself. He had jumped just like an alley cat; I could almost imagine the meow. He began lowering his weapon at the first sight of me but as he took a retake he left his weapon half poised in the air. That way he was ready to shoot. I sighed, the humans were getting smarter nowadays but they still had a lot to learn.

"A little young to be pointing your weapon at humans, aren't you?" I said, hinting at my origin, if looks weren't enough, and advancing upon the human.

"I'm well old enough thank you. Human?" he added it at the end and lifted the weapon a little higher. Stupid human, that thing, at the moment, couldn't hurt a fly.

"Yes well, some humans like to roam the streets at night. You know, fresh air," I said sarcastically, knowing humans hadn't dared to come out into the night until the new moon unless they were hunters, "My name's Bakura, and yours is?" Great, plan one in action. All I needed was a name.

"Ryou," the human said, "Nice to meet you Bakura. Now if I may ask, you were talking about humans a lot but you never told me you were one. Are you?" Damn, never have I ever met a stupider human. He gave out his name and everything. What are they teaching nowadays and here I was thinking they had actually wizened up.

"Good," I said knowing the spell would work. I quickly flit to his side using the muscles of a human's body much like I use my other one. The predatory muscles were working, flexing underneath my skin bringing me close to the boy, maybe a little too close since my breath rolled out of my mouth and brushed against his throat making him shudder. It was so cold. Dragons were rolling out of his mouth also, to join mine in the sky and mingle together before dissipating.

Phase one, complete.

I leaned in closer to the boy, Ryou, and biting the human's neck I got a reaction. Ryou had lifted his gun and was now pushing it against my neck. Though I knew it wouldn't hurt me, I backed up waiting for what the young man will say next.

Ryou thought he had me cornered, "Nice try, werewolf. I gave my name out and since your kind is so interbred you have to breed with humans you use a spell. Too bad you can't finalize that spell."

I laughed loud this time and he tilts his head at me. This momentarily catches me off guard since his silver locks, so much like mine, fall into his face a bit and bring out his eyes. I shook myself, once again gaining control.

I smirked at the boy and walked, slower this time, to his side again. Ryou's hand shook on the trigger, but as his fear heightened he pulled it. I snickered as a weak click is heard and the boy incidentally dropped the gun.

The heavy black piece of metal hits the ground hard without ever letting off a shot.

I looked at the boy like he had disappointed me, "That was supposed to go off, wasn't it? Forgot about the safety feature, did we?" I pretended to pout before resuming my smirk. I was at Ryou's side again. The boy was practically hyperventilating from fear. Some hunter.

I reached my hand out, taking his face in it, and turn his face towards mine. I removed my hand then and bit down hard. Not on the boy, but on myself, drawing blood. I then took the hand that had rested on his face and scooped blood on my finger.

I begin to trace a pattern of marks on his left cheek, trailing to his right eye and down to ring around his neck and end on his right shoulder, my impure blood leaving rust like stains and burning him.

Words in an unreadable language swirled in an elegant script following my blood across the boy's face, around his neck, and to his shoulder. He had been marked.

Phase two, complete.

Ryou had stopped hyperventilating and was now hissing in pain. His eyes flashed with it and his body shook. I had to hold the poor thing up; yeah I was pitying the thing a bit. I had seen another male mark his mate and had screamed at the last part it was that horrible, but I had also seen a male not finish marking his mate and that one was even worse. That memory would never leave my mind. The way she ran away and then stopped turning on the spot and a light had gone off in my head, rogue. She had turned rogue and the male, thinking himself alone, had to kill the women with his own teeth. After that the man had been the talk of the week among every being alive for jumping head first off one of the bridges in an abandoned city, found two days later splattered on the cold hard ground.

I didn't want to have to kill my mate so, although as I noted it was a bit selfish, I finished my spell. Some may have called it a curse.

I licked my finger and trailed it along the markings as quickly as I could knowing it would intensify the smoldering he was feeling.

As the pain heightened to an almost unbearable amount Ryou began to scream.

This was it, the part of the complete union of souls. I took the screaming boy's hand, entwined our fingers and then took his other hand mimicking.

Equivalent exchange is an important part of life and no matter how many times it had been engraved into my head I never learned it better than at this moment. The pain coursed through me, licking and biting at my nerves sending them into overdrive.

The boy continued to scream and my screams now mingled with his. Our breath that of dragons as they swirl, collide, dance and then disappear into the moonlit sky.


End file.
